Raven And Beast Boy Forever!
by Yami's Only Princess
Summary: First Fanfic. go easy please. Beast Boy and Raven realize that they have feelings for eachother, but do not know how to say it. Will they be able to tell before time runs out? please RR. Beast Boy and Raven!
1. History!

This is my first Fanfic! Please go easy on me. I would like reviews please as well. Praise or suggestions are fine with me but please be nice. My idea is that Raven and Beast Boy should always be together! I hate Terra. Sorry. Anyway hope you like it cause I have read you're probably. Here are some examples of the ones I have read. Kissing death and The green album. Any Beast Boy and Raven fics I have probably read! They were good. Well enjoy. Raven And Beast Boy Forever!

* * *

_History!_

A girl with dark purple hair, milky white skin and beautiful violet eyes could never really enjoy the wonders of this world or any others for that matter! In the middle of her forehead she bares a beautiful red gemstone. She is a mysterious girl and sometimes can be harsh to her friends but once given a chance or two is a wonderful friend that you can depend on. She has done some things wrong in her life but she still has wonderful friends that are like her family. That girl's name is Raven!

Raven is basically cut off from this world. For she is know ordinary girl but has a gift and a curse upon her. Raven, Trogons and Arella new daughter was born and her parents looked into the future and saw that she the half demon child, would end the earth on the anniversary of her birth.

Her Father did not help in all of this. He is an evil demon with red skin, pointed ears, and four glowing yellow eyes. He has tremendous powers and is very strong and tall. He has silvery white hair and has a really bad temper, and when I say a bad temper I mean a bad temper.

Ravens mother however, is the opposite of her husband Trogon! Arella lives a peaceful life on Azarath. (Raven's home planet.) Arella is a calm woman who likes to feeds her white doves on her balcony. She wears a long white cape and she has purple hair and dark brown almond eyes. She has a red gem in the center of her forehead as do all her people and light skin.

Her father has told her all her life that, " You will become what you council. You cannot stop it nor prevent it."

Raven, the daughter of a demon and an Azarathen, is a teenaged girl now. Her normal wardrobe is a tight black leotard with long sleeves. She wears a gold chain around her waist that has bright red gemstones in it. Raven wears a dark blue cape that has a hood that when pulled up covers her eyes and nose in a dark shadow. To hold the cape up so it does not fall off her shoulders is a gold-rimed brooch. The brooch is also her Teen Titans communicator! She wears black gloves that cover her hands but not her fingers and in the middle of her black gloves is a red gem that has gold on the outside of it.

Raven is as happy as she can possibly get! She is relatively shy and loves her books more then anything else! She is not an outgoing girl or a girly girl. She is the most mysterious Titan of them all thanks to her emotions. If she ever tries to express the tiniest bit of them then usually somebody winds up getting hurt. She is not allowed to get annoyed either or at least not very annoyed or she might loss control as will. The cures of her psychic and telekinetic powers are grave. When she is about to use her powers her beautiful eyes turn a glowing white and then she chants her three words of power. Those three words are Azarath Metrion Zinthos! A black bubble forms around the person or thing that it her magic is aimed at and then she can make them go wherever she wants them to. So she is forced to not show any of her emotions at all for her friend's sake. So she is compulsory to meditate at least once a day to keep them calm and that means as will she cannot express love of any sort! Sometimes she just wishes she did not have these powers! Sometimes she wishes she just had a normal. Now though, that seems next to impossible with her last encounter with Slade who now works for her father, Trogon. Slade has told her that she is at the braking point. When her body gives off a glowing red then that means that the portal that she was distend to be open since the day of her birth is almost ready. And so our story begins…

"Teen Titans Go!" Shouted their team leader Robin! Robin is also known as the boy wonder and is a strict fighter. He is probably the most serious fighter, which is why he is the Teen Titans Leader. He wares a red vest and a green cape. He always wears his masked to cover his eyes. He has black-slicked back hair and has light skin! He is the well-known sidekick of Batman but now he is in training with his very own team.

Next on the list is an alien girl named Starfire! This Tamaranian girl with red hair to her shoulders does her very best to fit in but sometimes just cannot. She wears a purple tank top and a purple mini skirt. She has the ability to shot glowing green star bolts from her eyes and her hands. When she is mad though, her eyes glow a bright green! She loves to make her friends happy and does not believe in violence. Sometimes though she can misunderstand things and needs a little help.

Cyborg is basically the team's brain. He makes up all the machines that kick the bad guys butt. He is half robot for reason unknown! He is an Afro-American and he has a sassy mouth. (I like that and respect that.) He can make almost anybody laugh and is best friends with Beast Boy! He has a sonic cannon in his right arm. He can lift amazing wait and is proud to be part of the Teen Titans! His motto that he lives by is to always give 110 at everything.

Last is the changeling known as Beast Boy! He has green skin and green hair. His eyes are like a deep pool of reflection! He can morph into any animal that he has seen including not of this world. He is the comedian of the team and knows just how to cheer up the team when they are down. He lets people confide in him and even though he sometimes acts like a child he means well at heart always! He is not that serious though, which can be pretty bad at times and at others good.

Now back to the story.

All the Titans know all to will what Robin means and even if they did not the strain in his voice would tell you all about it! The Titans have been in a long battle with their evil enemy Slade!

They were in the underground catacombs underneath the city.

"Titans split up. Said Robin with his voice echoing off the walls. Raven and Beast Boy go right and the rest of you with me! Lets move!"

"Robin we are doing the "move" right now! Are we not walking"?

"Um ya Star whatever. Cyborg put on your light. I cannot see two inches in front of my nose!"

"On it Robin!" said Cy.

"Good, but less talking more moving!" half said half screamed Robin.

"Hey calm down Rob!" cooed Cyborg.

"Slade is going to kill everybody in Gothum and Jump City! I AM CALM!" Robin said as he walked of flaying his hands up in the air as he is saying calm!

"Sorry!" said Cyborg as he walks of calmly muttering something under his breath!

"Titans Go!" And with that said, everybody did exactly what their leader told them to do!

" Beast Boy I really do not think it is possible to make anymore noise then you are while waiting through water!" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

" I am not trying to and one thing Raven." Whispered Beast Boy with a devilish look in his eyes!

"What would that be?" Said Raven!

"We are not waiting we are walking" said Beast Boy finally correcting Raven for once instead of the other way around.

"Beast Boy we are walking in water right!"

" Um right!" Said Beast Boy not really liking where this was going.

" So then that means we are waiting!" Clamed Raven.

"We are moving right!" Clamed a determined Beast Boy!

"Yes" Said Raven beginning to get annoyed!

"Then we are not waiting!"

" We are walking. You with me so far!"

"Yes"

"Then we are waiting"

"No we are not!" Screamed Beast Boy!

"WE ARE WALKING THROUGH WATER SO THERE FOR WE ARE WAITING! RIGHT!" Said Raven rounding on a small Beast Boy starting to loss control over her powers, all four eyes glowing red, which could be deadly for anyone including herself!

" Of course Raven. Whatever you say, you are always right! Whatever you say!" Said Beast Boy abandoning his post as being right for once.

" I thought so." Said Raven beginning to calm down!

" You do not need to do that ever time I try to…" Chimed Beast Boy but was stopped in mid sentence by Ravens hand that was in a black bubble.

" Beast Boy could you just shut up for one minute so I can see if I can hear something. Can you manage that or do I need to put you in your old friend Mr. Bubble!" Said Raven craning her neck for the slightest bit of sound.

" I…Um…I…" Beast Boy said remembering the incident with Mr. Bubble before. He was just trying to sneak up on Raven. A harmless little joke but it did not really go as planed. Instead of popping up behind her when she was reading her book. Just a little scare that was all. Instead though, he was caught in the ever so friendly Mr. Bubble for 4 hours. He almost died from not playing his game cube.

" I I am f fine but t tell him h hi for me! Th Thanks!" Said Beast Boy stammering terribly.

" I thought so" Now be quite or you will spend some quality time with Mr. Bubble back at Teen Titans tower." Said Raven with the slightest bit of a smile on her face. It was not like she wanted to scare Beast Boy but that was the only way to make him shut up!

Beast Boy thought that he saw the slightest bit of smile on Raven's face. How he loved her smile! It was what made him get up in the morning and make him want to fight with everything he has got. But of course he only liked Raven as a friend! Nothing more and nothing less. Right?

"Beast Boy can you turn into a mouse and creep up there without being noticed if Slade is really up there. If you are in trouble just call my name and I will here you know matter where you go as soon as I do this. This may sting a bit but believe me it is worth it." And with that she told Beast Boy to close his eyes and just relax. He did what she said and waited for the sting to come but it never really did and if it did he did not really notice it at all. Raven put one of her hands on Beast Boys chest and said a few words that he could not pronounce. All he knew was it was not her usual spell. The next thing he knew he was being told to open his eyes and to his surprise had Ravens hand in his. He started to blush and then let go and laughed really quickly and changed into a little green mouse!

' Do not hurt yourself.' Raven said in his mind and then got an instant reply!

'I promise I will be safe for you Raven! I will see you soon! If I do not come back though I want you to know something!'

'What would that _something_ be Beast Boy! And do not talk like that of course you will come back.' Said Raven with some fear in her voice. Or mind.

'I want you to know two things. One tell Robin to loosen up.'

' And the other' said Raven

'I want you to never let Cyborg get my Game cube. Good Bye for now! I got to go kick so bad guy butt!' Said Beast Boy really proud of him self for that last statement!

' I will be with you forever Beast Boy. No mater where you are I will be there with you. Just call my name and I will be there.' Said Raven trying to control all her emotions but falling miserably.

About 10 minutes later

"Raven! Raven, are you there! Speak to me if you can hear me Raven."

"Yes please friend Raven speak so we know if you are ok!" said Starfire.

" I am right here. Follow my voice to me. Beast Boy and I are fine. He is checking something out like I asked him to. He should be back really soon." Responded Raven in her monotone voice!

" He is. Um… darn it. We called BB to so uh…" said Cyborg a little worried for his green friend.

" There you are Raven. So where exactly is Beast Boy?" said Robin.

" We got to go NOW! And I mean RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Beast Boy with some blood that was streaming down his face from the cut on is forehead.

"What is it Beast Boy. What did you find out? Why do we have… but Robin was suddenly aware of what Beast Boy meant by the big sound of water approaching him.

"Titans Retreat!" Half said half shouted Robin at the top of his lungs.

" I would really just rather stay here and drowned." Said Raven arms folded on her chest while levitating in the air.

At the last moment Starfire grabbed Raven and just barky escaped the water.

Back at Titans Tower!

"Beast Boy what exactly did you see and hear." Said Robin!

"I do not know if I can say. Slade is going to… is going to… is going to…" and with that Beast Boy fainted before any of his team mates could get anything else out of him and what he saw!

* * *

Hope you liked it. I will hurry for the next chapter. Please tell me what you thought. Bye for now! Oh and give me the names off your stories and I will read them. Bye for now.  



	2. What He Saw!

Hi! I did not get many Reviews but that's ok! Thanks for all your support. I will try and get the next chapter up soon. Oh and I will read those ad give the people that wanted me to read there's a review. Thanks again. Enjoy!

* * *

_What He Saw!_

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! ANSWER ME NOW! Beast boy!" screamed Robin.

" It is the useless Robin! I do not think he can hear you now." Said Starfire.

" There must be a way to get him up. Cyborg! Can you get Beast Boy to get out of this "state" please?" Pleaded Robin.

"Let me try one more time friend Robin. How many Ocarens does it take to hoggy a morphlarf? Fin bar. Um… Under wear?" Said Starfire giving up hope.

"Oh yes friend Cyborg please do something to wake him up. I have tried countless things. I even tried the under wear and it did not do anything." Pleaded Starfire.

"No Problems guys. Raven will you please come and assets me with this." Said Cyborg.

"I am only doing this because I was the one who sent him to spy on Slade." Said Raven with a monotone voice.

"Thank you very much Rae." Said Cyborg. "Can we get a round of applause for being such a good sport?"

Robin started clapping and Starfire was clapping in a circle.

" Can you get it over with please? I am not really to thrilled about this just in case you could not tell. And it is Raven not Rea." Said Raven with annoyance in her voice.

"Ok Beast Boy, look if you can." Said Cyborg and with that he tickled Raven and she gave just a little giggle and just a little cretin Game Cube exploded. Beast Boy was up and laughing with Raven. And Cyborg zipped over to his Game Cube and was crying his eyes out. But it did not appear that way to her. He saw the hurt look on Raven's face and even more in her eyes and shut up immediately. Raven quickly pulled up her hood and went away with Beast Boy trailing after her.

"Look I'm sorry Rae…ven. I thought that you knew I was laughing with you. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway if I did. Can you just stop walking and let me apologize. Raven. Are you even… stupid question? Raven." Said Beast Boy loosing his patient.

" It's nothing Beast Boy. Will you just stop following me AND LEAVE ME ALONE! COULD YOU DO THAT"? Screamed Raven.

" Sorry I was just trying to apologize. I didn't mean too. I was…was…never mind. Forget it." Said Beast Boy now mad at him self.

Raven looked back to see Beast Boy walking off to the living room. She just caught the hurt look on his face. But only for a minute.

I don't mean to do this. I… how could I…Thought Raven while storming of to her room. Of course you did said Hatred. No I didn't. Stop it! Screamed Raven in her mind. I would never. I couldn't. Just because I don't show any emotion doesn't mean I don't respect others emotions. I know what emotions are and how easily they can be hurt.

No you really don't. You like to see him like this. That's why you always push him and everybody else that is trying to help you away. You always have and you always will.

"No! I know what emotions are and don't you ever forget it. You hear me. Don't ever forget it!" Said Raven out loud while now running to her room. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see the little green gnat on the wall.

Raven was in her room now and was looking in her mirror.

" What do you see?' Said Starfire who somehow got into her room without Raven noticing.

" I see a girl with no life no past and definably no future." Said Raven still looking at herself in her mirror.

" Friend Raven that is not at all what I see. I see if I am correct a girl that has had a rough past and has a good life and a beautiful future."

" How do you know that Starfire. I am a… I'm a girl that can't show emotions. I am the quite one remember. I have no good purpose. I was born from… an… a woman and an…a… lets just say not a very understanding father. That can't hold any good in it." Said Raven realizing that what she was saying was actually true.

" No. Said Starfire crossing the room. Raven you have a purpose in life. If I am correct it is to bear children. Right?" Said Starfire a little confused.

" Right. Now I am really uncomfortable. Said Raven blushing a little. How did you learn all of this Starfire?" said Raven.

" I read." Said Starfire being very proud of her self for helping her friend.

" Thanks Star. I needed that." Said Raven. " Has Beast Boy told anyone what he found out yet?"

" No I am afraid not. He is in the "Shock"."

" From what?"

" I do not have the "foggiest" Idea." Said Starfire.

" I'll go talk to him, maybe he will tell me what he saw or at least what is bothering him so we can fix it so he then will tell us what he saw. " Said Raven taking in deep breathes of air after saying all that.

" That is a wonderful idea friend Raven." Said a happy Starfire

" Um thanks." Said Raven leaving with her cape trailing behind her.

" _I _didn't do anything. Did I? If I did I didn't mean too. Did I. Oh I hate these stupid mind games I play. I don't even want to play them. I do it by accident. Never mind. What am I going to say to him when I knock on the door? Hi Beast Boy tell me why are you in shock and was it me who did that too you and by the way I'm sorry for rounding on you sp much and oh I forgot. I'm a half demon and I will end the world soon. Oh and why have you not told us what happened? Real smooth Raven. I know…

As she kept thinking she did not realize that she automatically knocked on the door.

No that won't work. Um how about, no. Stupid boys and there stupid minds.

" Raven what is it. Um…Hello earth to Raven…Raven…RAVEN!

"AHHH. Don't ever do that again. Just tap me on the shoulder next time. Could you do that please? Raven added the word please because if she did upset Beast Boy she did not want to do it again.

" Sorry."

"It's fine."

"So what do you want? I mean why are you here?"

" Are you alright"?

"Um…" 'Wow she is so pretty and she is going to is going to.' and he fainted

"If you were alright you certainly not now." Said Raven trying to pick Beast Boy up. Giving that Idea up she said _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_. And then she finally got Beast Boy up and on to his bed.

Five minutes later…

" Beast Boy what did you see!" exclaimed Raven

" Dude don't ever do that to me again." Screamed Beast Boy and then say the puzzled look on Ravens face and apologized.

" I mean uh… hahahahahahahaha… Shouldn't the whole team be here for this?" said a nervous Beast Boy.

There was no response unless you count walking out of the room one. Beast Boy was close behind her.

" Ok what exactly did you see and hear Beast Boy?" said their leader Robin.

" Ok I was doing what Raven said. I was sneaking along as a mouse and then all if a sudden I stopped and heard Slade talking to someone but I do not know who. Anyway I only herd bits and pieces but what he said was about all of us. But mostly Raven. He said who he was working for. The name he said was Trogon. Then something about a gem and then the End of the world and then… nothing I guess. My Teen Titans alarm went of and he noticed me so I ran." Said Beast Boy but he was not really telling the whole story.

"Beast Boy this is no time for I guess. Is that all you heard or not?" Questioned Robin.

" That's um… ya that's all?" Said Beast Boy.

" Ok team now that we know who we are up against we need to figure out where the gem is. And how long we have until the…" Announced Robin.

" The end of the world!" Squeaked Cyborg.

"Yes. "That." Said Robin. " And who this Trogon person is and what he has to do with all of this."

Everyone left the room except Raven that knew fully well what was going on and Beast Boy that needed to tell Raven everything that he heard.

" Beast Boy…" said Raven calmly.

Beast Boy jumped a little because he thought that he was the only one in the room at the time.

" R-R-Raven" Stammered Beast Boy.

" Ok they're gone. What did you really hear?" Said Raven.

" How did you? Never mind. I heard what I told everyone but I know who the gem is. That is the only part I left out." Said Beast Boy

" You can't…you just can't be the gem. You can't." said Beast Boy lost in his own thoughts.

He noticed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up and saw Raven.

" Beast Boy please don't tell anyone this. Please. Yes I am the gem. There is more to it but… Raven said with hesitation that's all you need to know for now."

" Raven I…"

"Don't tell anyone. Unless you want to have a sleep over on the ceiling of your room." Said Raven getting the monotone voice back.

She started to walk away when she heard that 'oh so familiar voice' and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Two question."

" Yes Beast Boy?"

"One. What is the gem?"

" The gem is also a portal into this world for Trogon to get into. Next question"

"Since you are the portal what would happen to you when he comes to this world"

"I…I…I would be of no longer use and would die." Said Raven and with her head down went down into the floor to her room.

This of course left Beast Boy in shock again and he was mumbling to himself when none other then Cyborg came in.

" What are you talking about? And don't do it in a native language." Said Cyborg.

" Huh? Oh ya I can play with you later. I'm thinking so can you please be quite." Said a hypnotized Beast Boy.

" Oh sure Man whatever you… Your what! Stay right there and I will call an ambulance. Just keep 'thinking' and I will be right back."

"Sure I'll do my Math a little later."

'This just can't be. Raven can't leave us. I couldn't handle it if she left. What did Cy say? Oh My Gosh he's calling an ambulance. I got to get out of here.'

And with that Beast Boy was gone.

" Is that sirens. Are they coming towards us?" said Raven.

" Hide me. Hide me. HIDE ME!" Screamed Beast Boy.

"Just turn into something really small and he won't find you." Calmly said Raven.

" But I can't…Oh I'm Beast Boy. Hehehehehehehe…right." And with that he was a gnat.

'Wow. That's really all I can think. Wow.' Thought Raven with complete disclosure.

She then kept walking to her room in a daze.

'He can't tell anyone. He just can't. If he did then…He just can't and that's that.'

Raven was now in her own dark room with her crows and her bed again. "I need too think about all of this. I'm going to go into my mirror and ask them. Am I really that desperate? Ya I am. I will need to talk to all of them to get "their" side of the story of what's happening to me. I really don't want to do this. I can't even begin to explain how much I don't want to do this." With that she was sucked into her mirror to confront her first emotion and talk with it.

" Hello? Is anyone here? Well of course there here."

She was in a dark place with many shadows in it. One guess whose place this was. If you said timid good job. If you didn't then you really need to watch Nevermore. Anyways Raven was walking along and then stopped and turned for she thought that she heard something or someone.

" Whose there?" said Raven?

" …"

She kept walking. She heard it again and turned and again there was nothing.

" Raven." Said a quite meek voice.

" It's ok come on out and we can talk. I need to ask you something." Cooed Raven

" Ok." Squeaked the gray-clocked Raven.

They went by an old tree with no leaves on it.

" I don't know what I am doing here except I do. It's really confusing. I mean now that Beast Boy knows that I am the gem it will be just a matter of time before he finds out that I am the daughter of a demon and I will end the world. And another thing. When he comes into a room I feel…Well I don't know. Different I guess. I mean I can't lov…lo…l…lov…e him. I might hurt him. He would never return the feelings that I feel for him back anyways. I mean that's if I liked him." Said Raven taking in deep breathes after she was done.

" Yes he would…I mean…never mind," said timed.

"Did you here that?"

"No"

There it is again. What do you think it is? There are no leaves so it can't be them. What else would be causing noise? I looked up and I didn't see anything in the tree." Said Raven

Suddenly something jumped out and grabbed timid and went right back into the bushes. (No leaves on trees but leaves on bushes. Who knew?)

Whose there. I said whose there?" And with that Raven lifted up the bush with her powers and saw timid and only timed.

" Who or what was that that grabbed you?" questioned Raven.

"Behind you." Squeaked Timid.

Raven was about to turn around when something placed a hand pr paw or something on her. The thing tapped her and as she went to turn around she thought that it was just one of her other emotions trying to scare her and timid. They might have succeeded with timid but they would not be so lucky with her. She turned around and let out a scream.

* * *

I know I know. Pretty bad. Sorry. I will try harder. I would like more reviews please and also. How do you get your story or your C2 out where people can put their stories into it? Please help. Thanks. Bye for now!  



	3. I'm In WHAT?

Sorry I was so late in putting this up. I got a C2 so please tell your friends about it! Um...thanks again for your support. And feel free to ask me to add your story to it. It's called Raven And Beast Boy Forever and always! Hope you like this Chap. I would like reviews too please. Thanks again!

_

* * *

_

I'm In WHAT!

Raven turned around and say that who or what was tapping her was Trogon.

Well for the first minute she thought it was really Trogon. It was actually a mask of Trogons face and behind it was… Mischievous. (She has a brown clock.)

Raven started to scream less and less and timid did not stop screaming at all. Raven put her other emotion (Timid) in a bubble and then talked too mischievous.

"What the heck was that for? Why would you even think…never mind that thought. It says it all in the name." Said Raven mentally kicking herself because she know what mischievous meant.

" I was just having a little fun with you. No harm done right?" Questioned Mischievous.

" You call that (Points at Timid cowering behind the bush.) No harm done. You know one of these days your going to scare her to death." Stated Raven

"I already have" Said mischievous proudly.

" I mean to death death." Said Raven lowering her figure.

"Well that little squeaky toy has yet to die." Clamed mischievous.

" Ok back to the real subject." Said Raven finally letting Timid out of her bubble.

"Where's Knowledge?" Questioned Raven

" Over there in the Library as usual. She is probably sorting the books for fun again." Stated Mischievous.

"Thanks. Now I have to get going so bye." Said Raven to her emotions and turned with her cape trailing after her.

" Raven seemed pretty mad at me. I know I could get her something. Kind of like a peace-offering like they did a long time ago. I actually know some history. Wow that's scary." Said Beast Boy aloud.

"Hm… what would I want if I was mad at… never mind? What do girls like? I know again. I will ask Starfire for some advise. She _is _a girl so I can't go wrong when I ask her." Said Beast boy.

Knock Knock.

"Starfire are you there. I need some advise on how to make girls like… I mean forgive you." Said Beast Boy just catching himself.

" One moment please." declared Starfire.

(In back round) Buzzzzzzzz… " Please oh my closet close." Grunts and then finally a slam and then…

" Sorry friend to keep you waiting. Please some on and sit on the chair." Greeted Starfire.

Beast Boy walked in and did what he was told.

" About the advice you need to make girls like…I mean forgive you." Stated Starfire the exact same way that Beast Boy said it before. Including the mistake.

" Um…Ya. Raven is really mad at me and I think it is because he thought I was laughing at her when I was really laughing with her. Anyway so she went to her room and hasn't come out yet and I am starting to get a little worried about her and I want to make her forgive me as well so I came to the only other girl in the tower for some advice for how to make Raven forgive me and maybe more." Said Beast Boy taking in large breathes when he was done with all that.

" Well um… What I hear that girls including me like on this planet for a forgiveness gift is the jewelry that they can were in their body such as the neck and fingers and wrist.

" Knowledge where are you? I really need to talk with…you…now." Said Raven looking at how beautiful the library actually was. She had never really been in here before now. The library had beautiful oak shelves that climbed the side's pf the walls for as far up as the eye should see. Small round tables were in some of the clearing and four pine oak chairs around each one. In some of the other clearings there were some nice, soft, dark red velvet chairs and a lamp by them. The lamp was decorated with crows.

Raven decided to read, (Bet you had a hard time figuring out that one.) while she waited for knowledge to come around. She pulled of a random book from the bookshelf and sat down ion the velvet chair to read it. She turned on the lamp. The lamp gave of a nice soft glow that was somehow comforting. She then opened the book and was staring at a full sized book TV and the first one that was on the left was playing.

_Flash Backs…(Kind of. Mind you I said Flash Backs. Plural so it will be all mixed in.)_

" Try not to be Jealous." Said Beast Boy and started to turn into a giant green wale.

Blinks

" He just put on 300,000 pounds. I am so Jealous." Said Raven in her usual Monotone voice.

(When there is a space in between like this. Points at space right above that means another flash back and she turns the page.)

Beep. Pounding. Muffled voice "Hey what just… Is this thing on? Hey cut it out!" Said Beast Boy trying to yell in Cyborgs ears. Beep.

" Goodness me. I seem to have act-oh-dent-ally switched of Beast Boys microphone." Said Cyborg in a horrible acting voice.

"Could you go ahead and acadentlly leave it off?" said Raven with some pleading in her voice.

" You don't scare me." Stated Raven coldly.

"Look out it will eat your brains." Hollered Beast Boy.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow. All right. If you all are biting Cyborg, Cyborgs biting back." Said Cyborg instantly stuffing candy in his mouth.

"Mmm mmm. Never know evil tasted so good." Said Cyborg to finish it of.

" Is it over?" Asked Beast boy.

" I dare not open my eyes to find out." Said a scared Starfire.

" Now I'm really sick to my stomach." Said Cyborg making throwing up noises here and there.

" I've fought Cyborg groans psychotic villains, Robot command-Os Groans and Giant oozing monsters, Groans but that is the scariest thing I have ever seen." Said Robin in a trance with big eyes just like his teammates.

Awkward Silence everybody Looks at each other and then starts laughing and Raven pulls up her hood.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" said Beast Boy very proud that his movie chose was a hit.

" Thrilling Beast Boy… It was… Wonderfully horrible." Chirped Starfire.

" Ya when she went into the Besetment…" Started Cyborg.

" And it was right behind her and she turned and…" Finished Robin

" I was freaking out… I wanted to turn it off." Said Cyborg with obvious excitement in his voice.

"The makers of Azarath and Metrion are proud to introduce Zinthos. New and Improved

Zinthos gives you in the back round screech to a halt exactly what you need exactly when you need it. (Pounding and hitting) And because it's blue Zinthos goes with everything. Zinthos isn't right for everyone. And may cause Blotting, Cramping, hairless disturbing visions, fits of rage, and growth of additional eyes. Children under three should not be exposed to Zinthos. Do not get Zinthos wet and never feed it after midnight. If you experience trouble-meditating stop saying Zinthos and consult your ancient scrolls immediately. New and improved Zinthos." Finished the man who was saying it to begin with.

" Raven I have herd that you wanted to see me." Said Knowledge.

" Yes thank you." Said Raven closing the book. Secretly she wanted to read more of it.

" Don't worry you'll have time to read more latter." Said Knowledge.

" I know have a few questions." Said Raven a little embarrassed that here emotion read her like. Well a book.

" Go on and say them. You know I will not laugh at you no matter what." Said Knowledge calmly.

" Ok well first of it is about Beast boy.

" I don't know what I am doing here except I do. It's really confusing. I mean now that Beast Boy knows that I am the gem it will be just a matter of time before he finds out that I am the daughter of a demon and I will end the world. And another thing. When he comes into a room I feel…Well I don't know. Different I guess. I mean I can't lov…lo…l…lov…e him. I might hurt him. He would never return the feelings that I feel for him back anyways. I mean that's if I liked him." Said Raven taking in deep breathes after she was done. (Sound Familiar?)

" Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha… well of course you love him dear. If you didn't then the new emotion would not be here now. And I didn't mean to laugh at you. I am sorry. Truly I am." Said Knowledge getting up from the floor still laughing a little.

" You said you would not laugh." Stated Raven.

" I said Sorry. And you can try to talk to your new emotion love about. She will know what to do. She is actually in the library right now. Go to the B section and you'll find her. Nice to talk with you again Raven. And I know you are wondering so these books contain every memory that you ever had or even forgot that you had. The books will always contain them. See you around." Said Knowledge and left Raven standing there with a million questions that she wanted to be answered. She made her way over to the B section and low and behold there was Love in a purple cape. She was reading a book that said Beast boy on it.

" So you're my new emotion." Said Raven in a monotone voice.

" You bet I am, and I'm glad to be here. Now can I help you with something or are we going to stand here all day with are mouths open?" Questioned Love.

" I _can't_ be in love. I do not _do_ love. I _can't _love. So how _are_ you love?" said Raven closing her mouth that she did not really know was open?

" Anyways I wanted to talk about Beast Boy." Stated Raven very causally.

" I already knew that much. But what about him is the real question?" said Love.

" Do I love him?" asked Raven.

Anime fall " Of course. You really do not understand the concept of love do you? Don't answer that. Yes you love him." Stated Love!

" Thanks Star but do you know where to get jewelry. I do not usually go looking for it." Asked Beast Boy.

" Oh friend Beast Boy there is a shop down the corner but you need to turn to the left and then go 3 rights and then left then straight forward and then go around the corner again and you are there. The shop name is Shippers Shop." Said Starfire very pleased with herself that she remembered how to get to it.

" Uh Star. Is there an easier way?" Asked Beast Boy.

" Go straight and turn left and your there." Said Starfire with still a smile on her face.

" Thanks Star. See ya." Said Beast Boy and left to find the shop that Starfire had told him about.

" Here it is." stated Beast Boy.

" Now what should I get her? Hmmm. Maybe a necklace. Now a bracelet no, Oh a ring. Perfect. Now what should the ring look like. A crow. All right I am on a roll. Now lets see what they have." Said Beast Boy as he started to walk over to where the rings were.

" Ok they have circuses rings, mode rings, boxing ring. Wait. A mode ring. That is so the perfect gift for Raven. YES! Um…my bad. Sorry." Said Beast Boy when he saw a lot of people gathering around and staring at him.

" Um… How much for this mode ring and does it really work and how do you know what the color means and…" Said Beast Boy as fast as he possibly could but not meaning to.

" Ok hold on a minute there. You as talking a mile per minute. Now what did you want to know. And in English please." Said the person at the counter that was helping him.

Deep breath " How much is this ring?" questioned Beast Boy.

" Well that is made from real silver and the stones surrounding the mode ring are real ruby. So that would be about $35.00."

Anima fall " Wow um ok…" July is when Ravens birthday is so so far so good. "Um… Ok does the ring really work?" Chimed Beast Boy.

" You bet it does." Said the man.

"Ok last question. How do you tell what the colors mean? Like what mode is Green?"

" Well that all depends on the type of green. If you buy it it comes with a little chart that tells you all of that." Said the man.

" Ok I'll take it." Said Beast Boy.

* * *

Hope you liked it and I am always looking for more staff. Bye!  



	4. The Ring!

I am so sorry for not up dating sooner. Another Chapter is on its way soon. I got this Great idea so Ya for me! Ok and any questiions you guys got ask me and I will answer. Kk! Bye

_

* * *

_

_The Ring!_

" Raven will love this. She has to cause that was about Stops running and thinks hard Starts running again well a lot of tofu and arcade game money. I wonder if it really works. I think testing it would be ok." Said Beast Boy.

The ring starts to change colors and then finally goes to a dark green. Beast Boy was thinking about Raven at the time. When he saw that it stopped he checked the list that was given to him for buying the ring.

" Lets see… Dark green dark green dark green… Ah hear it is. WHAT! It says romance." Screamed Beast Boy.

"I can't love him. I can't and I won't. That's that. I am not allowed to feel anything so there." Said Raven.

" You know as well as I do that you love him and that you can't stop loving him." Stated Bravery who was behind her.

" I know I know… Wait. Hey. Ok your right. But you know as well as I do that I can't love. So it would make it even harder on him and me." Said Raven.

" Well we can't help that. You will be fine and if you really don't want to go through with it then… Never mind cause you have too. Ha ha! Sweat drop Opps." Said Bravery just missing a black bubble flying right over her head.

" Unless you want to die right here and now… Dang it I can't hurt you. Dang it." Pouted Raven.

" Want to fight and see who wins outside your mind. Last one standing wins." Said Bravery.

" Ya right." Said Raven

" Chicken."

" Well I am leaving my mind so good bye." Said Raven.

" I can't love Raven. She's my best friend. I think. But still she is like my sister and well… Of course then she is very beautiful and her hair perfectly frames her face and… no No NO I can't she my teammate and then well. I don't know. I know I'll talk to Cyborg. He'll know what to do…

" Hey Cyborg. I need to talk to you about something." Clamed Beast Boy.

" What is it little grass stain?" said Cyborg.

" Well it is about Raven." Said Beast Boy.

" Ok what did you do to her this time and don't you even dare try to play innocent with me cause I know first hand exactly what your capable of." Stated Cyborg.

" Well you see it is not really about that kind of thing. I think that I like her." Finished Beast Boy.

"Well duh you like her, everyone knows that. Even the people who are reading this story right now." Said Cyborg pointing at the computer screen.

" Hehe… Hi."

"Anyways what about her cause I already know that you like her." Said Cyborg.

" Well I think that she's mad at me or something so I deiced to get her a little something."

" So you got her a gift like chocolate or like flowers or something right." Stated Cyborg trying his best not to laugh but gave up and was rolling on the ground with Beast Boy's eyes narrowed at him and giving him a death glare, more like a 'What the heck is your problem' glare but whatever.

" Ok sorry. Now what did you get her. And really I want to know."

" I got her this."

Coughs on own breath. " You got her a WHAT!" screamed Cyborg thinking that is was an engagement ring instead of a little gift.

" Not an engagement ring you stupid. It's a mood ring. I thought of it all by myself and nobody helped me." Said Beast Boy proudly like a little kid accomplishing tying their shoes for the very first time.

" Why on earth would you get her a… You are the best. I can't wait to see her mood. This will be so fun." Stated Cyborg.

" Ya I can't wait either but have you seen her anywhere? Like is she out or one the roof or in her room or something?" Asked Beast Boy.

" Last I herd was that she was heading to her room. But that was like an hour ago or something so I am really not sure." Said Cyborg.

" Ok thanks. See ya." Said Beast Boy as he was leaving for Ravens room with the ring in hand."

" Bye and I still want to see her wear it so I can see what mood she's in too." Screamed Cyborg as Beast Boy was almost out the door."

"Well that could have gone better in my prospected, but all in all at least I now know what I'm dealing with." Said Raven opening her eyes and getting down from her lotus position. She got off the bed and stretched. It was really hard on her legs to maintain the position for such a long period of time.

She started to walk around her dimly lit room and lighting some scented candles for light and comfort. It was the sent of her very favorite flower. (A/N: Guess what it is. If you said Lavender or Violet then you are so totally…wrong. Go back to reading now please.) The sent of roses. She had loved the sent since she was little. Some things I guess never change.

She inhaled deeply and the exhaled. She started to her shelf to read a book and found the perfect one.

" Hey Beast Boy. I got a picture of your girl friend." Taunted Cyborg.

" She is not my girl friend and let me see. Let me see let me see." Squalled Beast Boy.

It was a picture of Raven and she was in a bathing suit. She had a bikini on. It was black and had two triangles right above her Brest. It had a tie string.

" Dude how did you get a digital picture of that?" asked Beast Boy.

" With a digital camera, but that's my secret." Stated Cyborg sarcastically.

" Dude you so know what I mean. Really." Questioned Beast Boy.

" I just got it." Said Cyborg.

" I got to go. I think I here my baby calling me. Bye" and with that he was gone in an instant.

" Now to give this to her. But how? But how? Hmmm… I know. I will give it to her tonight since it is such a rainy night. She has always seemed to like the rain for one reason or another. It would be perfect." Said Beast Boy.

He started to walk to her room when he stopped and remembered something. So he went to his room really quickly.

He was looking out at the rain and lost himself in thought. The hard rain pound in a rhythm kind of like beat and he sat there and thought.

It was a rainy day. No scratch that. It was a black day with little things coming down. That is exactly how much it was raining. Beast Boy sat there.

When was the first time I met Raven. Oh ya. It was an afternoon much like this. We were just forming the Teen Titans. Robin had found Starfire and Cyborg fond me. I was the only one who had not found someone. I was at the park and I saw somebody under the dome sitting area. It appeared to be a girl. What I could make out was that she had purple hair and pale skin. But the thing that jumped out the most was how much she was shivering. She was also one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen! I went over to her and then I heard something. It was very loud. And what I could make out was the playground equipment was coming out the ground in a black bubble. As I came closer to the girl I saw that she was crying. I went over to her and asked if she was ok. As soon as she saw me she pulled up her hood. I asked her if she was ok and if she wanted me to walk her home. She said 'I am fine and I do not really have a home to go too. I am not lost. But I just really have anywhere to go at the time. That's all.

I told her to come with me to Titans Tower and she came. She later became a Titan and I was very very very happy! It must have been the best thing that had ever happened to me. But later I noticed that she did not smile or laugh or for that matter anything else. Then and there he promised to himself that one-day he would make Raven laugh. Even if it killed him. At the time though, he did not know that it would probably come true.

Before he knew it he was at Raven's door and was knocking on it.

" Who is it?"

" Me!"

" Starfire I do not really want to talk to you. If you do not go away then I will hit you with a pillow." Stated Raven.

"It's Beast Boy"

" Oh. Well that makes it totally different then. I am sorry for being so rude Beast Boy one minute please." Said Raven.

" Ok." Wait a minute something is not right here…but before he could finish his thought the door opened and Raven was reveled.

" Beast Boy," said Raven " Now that you are here we can start our game." Said Raven.

" Um… What game? Asked Beast Boy.

" This game." Said Raven.

Something very light and fluffy hit Beast Boy. It was a little pillow.

" Is that the best you can do Raven… AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Beast Boy as pillow upon pillow started to hit him and make him fall to the ground. Probably all the pillows from the whole Titan's Tower were gathered in one place for one reason. And only one reason. To suffocate Beast Boy.

" Hey Raven what's up?" asked Cyborg.

" Nothing much. Just suffocating Beast Boy, that's all." Said Raven casually.

" K have fun with that… YOUR WHAT!" screamed Cyborg stopping in the middle of a step and started running to the leaning tower of pillows.

" I'm going in after him and nobody can stop me." Screamed Cyborg.

" Whatever you say." Stated Raven

" What is going on we herd Cyborg from clear across the tower shot that he was going in for I presume Beast Boy. What happened?" snapped Robin at Raven

" Yes friend please what happened?" aid Starfire repeating what Robin had just said but much nicer.

" Nothing really," said Raven as she made the pillows disappeared. " The are playing search and rescue again." Finished Raven.

" See for yourself." Said Raven pointing at where Beast Boy and Cyborg had been. Now that all remained was to teen pilled up on another and Cyborg still trying to get out with Beast Boy yelling for him to stop and look around. Finally Cyborg looked around and there were no pillows in site, just them and the floor and two titans looking at them weirdly.

" Ok ya'll there were really pillows here. We are not mad. I promise." Said Cyborg taking a step closer to them and they taking a step back from him.

" Tell them Beast Boy." Said Cyborg.

" Ya I was outside Ravens room because I was going to give her something and then she opens the door and is like is that Starfire and I'm all like 'no' and she's all like oh Beast Boy that makes thing totally different' and then she throws a little pillow that hits me from behind so I turn around and I'm all like ' is that the best that you can do and she's all like silent then I look back up and pillows start coming at me by themselves. Aliens might have got mad at me so that's why the pillows hit me or you know…" trailed Beast Boy.

" And he really just made things go from bad to a lot worse then it already was. Note to self. Never have Beast Boy as a witness. He will never get you where your going that is if you can understand him in the first place. Thought Cyborg.

" Whatever you guys but don't yell for help when you are playing games. You just might turn out to be the little boy that cried wolf." Finished Robin.

" Please Robin what is this little boy who cried about a wolf. Was it his pet or friend?" Asked Starfire.

" I'll tell you later Starfire." Said Robin walking off. Starfire was close behind followed by Cyborg but not before he was able to tell Beast Boy good luck.

" Now I herd you say that you where outside my door to give me something?" said Raven on her usual monotone voice.

" Um ya…I was at this place and I saw this really nice ring and I thought that it made me remind me of you so I got it and well here it is. I hope you like it but if not then I totally understand. I mean if you like it then I would like to see you ware it but you do not have to if you do not want to then again if you…" stuttered Beast Boy.

" I think it is very nice. I like it. A lot and I want to thank you for buying it for me because…

Beep beep beep beep…

"We better go or Robin will have are heads."

" Good point. And your welcome Raven." Said Beast Boy then they broke of in a run.

* * *

Thanks again for staying with me. Ok later! 


	5. Into The Other Lands!

Hi ya'll. Sorry I haven't updated and stuff. School then summer. But don't worry I will soon. I didn't as well because this was supposed to be a super long chapter but I cut it in half so you would have something to read. Sorry again and can I please have reviews. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Thanks and I am more then happy to read your stories too. KK Bye for now!

Disclamer: I don't own Aladdin. I wish then I'd be like a multi-millionar.

_

* * *

_

Into The Other Lands!

"What is the problem Robin?" asked Cyborg.

"You will not believe this but you know all the Villains and Villainesses that we have caught and thrown in jail?" exclaimed Robin

Everybody in unison…

"Ya!"

"Well we got all of them in jail. Right? Remember all of them?" said Robin

"Ya!"

"Well all of them put aside their differences and now have teamed up and become the Super Villains and they have got a T.V. in their jail room with Control Freak. Further more Time Warp is there to. And that's really bad. You all know why right?" asked Robin.

"Oh ya. Of course. Well duh, who doesn't?" they all said

" You all have know idea except Raven do you?" Said Robin with annoyance in his voice.

"No. None at all. Nothing in my noggin." They all exclaimed.

"**_Control Freak! _**Are you serious? T.V. Remember how he made us all go into the T.V. and Time Warp. Together, is that not saying anything?" screamed Robin. "On top of that do you remember SLADE? SLADE! He is going to…sorry Raven. Kill her. We know that we beat Trogon but…Raven told me, can I tell them Raven?" Asked Robin.

"Whatever." Replied Raven dully.

"Thanks. That Trogon is not dead. He just is not going to come back for a while. It has been that while, Ravens still the gem, she will die if Slade gets a hold of her. She is his main power source. Titans no matter what you cannot, I repeat cannot let any harm come to Raven, you hear? Especially and I mean especially do not let Slade take Raven anywhere. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"? Screamed Robin.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Good. Now that also means they can send us anywhere they want. Anywhere! Even a different dimension could be possible. Like into a real cartoon world. Anywhere." Raven said.

" So we need to stop them before they can do this right?" Asked Cyborg, who finally was with the program?

"Right. So Titans GO!" Screamed Robin

_**At the Sight!**_

"Raven go up in the air with Beast Boy and tell me EXACTLY what Villains and Villainesses we are actually dealing with. Beast Boy you count the Villains and Raven you count the Villainesses. Report back to me as soon as you get the information. We will all cover you. Titans GO!" said Robin after his little prep speech was over.

They were of in the sky before their leader told them to leave. They then, in the air split up and went their separate ways. Raven veered to the left as Beast Boy went to the right.

_Now lets see. If I'm supposed to count all the girls then I better get started, they look like they are everywhere. Now let me see… Ahhh there is one of them now. Let me see. That must be Kitten and then Jinx, Mother Mea-I, Chrysalis Hunter, Madam Rouge, and lets not forget Terra! Hoe I hate her. That does it for my part. So there are 6 of them and one of me. That makes it fair enough. Plus some of them I have never faced before. Oh well. Time to head back. I wonder how Beast Boy's doing…_

_All right now the Villains. There is Adonis, Atlas and Spike, Billy Numerous, Bob, Brother Blood, Brotherhood Of Evil, cardiac, Cinder Block, Chang, Control Freak, Dr. Light, Fang, Gizmo, Mammoth, Johnny Rancid, Katarou, Krall, Killer Moth, Mad Mod, Malchior, Master Of Games, Mumbo Jumbo, Overload, Plasmas, Puppet King, Punk Rock, Red X, Robo Dog, Seemore, **Slade, **Soto And His Alien Dog, Space Monster, The Source, Steam Roller, Ternion, Trident, Trogon, Time Warp, Ware Beast, And Finally Witch and Minions. So that's 46 all together. Wow and some I have never seen before too. Well got to get back to my team._

"Beast Boy how many did you count?" Asked Robin.

"Well some we have never fought before so not counting those…46."

"And I saw some we've never seen before as well so again not counting those 6."

"Well Titans we see we have our work cut out for us. Titans GO!"

With that they were all off, but they were too late. Control Freak and Time Warp had already decided on their destination and were with all the other Villains were off. Raven though, was the first to reach Time Warp and all of a sudden her ring let out a weird light and messed up the final destination. They all ended up going to different dimensions, in pairs. So they were off. Now let's see were Raven is…

"Where am I?" asked Raven

" Where am I?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh where am I? And what am I wearing. And why are my arms showing. They're not supposed to show. And so does my stomach." Thought Raven.

"Jasmine, dearest it's time to meet today's suitor." Said the Sultan.

" My what. Since when am I getting married and I do not even know the guy…Sir." Exclaimed Raven.

"Now dearest you do not need to call me 'sir' and you have already turned down 23 princes. And your birthday is in three days. You need to find someone by that date. Now please come down and be nice this time. Hurry up"

"Wait if I am marrying a prince and you are my father then that means that I am…"

"The princess. Are you feeling all right Jasmine? You are not your usual self." Said the Sultan finishing for her.

"What is my usual self…Father?" asked Raven.

" Well for starters you always say 'oh father' and you cannot stand suitors that come to call. I shouldn't have said that. You always somehow mange to get them away from you and not come back. And you love your pet Rasha!" Finished the Sultan.

"Oh father I was just joking… I mean playing with you. I will be down in a minute. Let me comb my hair first." Said Raven

And with that the Sultan left a puzzled Raven/Jasmine.

_Why would he think I am his daughter, when I do not look anything like her? Much less a princesses. But who knows, this might be a little fun. I will go along with it until I meet up with my teammates. I wonder who is here? Maybe just me. Well better not make a liar out of myself so brushing my hair._

And with that she went over to the dresser and found a comb with a silver embroidery ruby red jewels in it. She went over to the mirror to brush her hair and did not see herself, but a girl with long black hair and copper skin. Her lips were as red as blood and her figure was good. Not that it was not before. She wore an aqua green top that had straps that went to the sides of her shoulders and then a shirt ended at her stomach. Her pants were the same color as her shirt and they went from her waist down to her ankles, the pants were baggie at the bottom that made an oval type cut and then went into the end that ended in a tight cuff around the ankle. Her shoes were pointed and were pure gold color. In her black hair she had a ribbon which was the same color as everything else and at the very middle of her head was an aqua green jewel. The ribbon also held her hair back in two tight buns behind the first one and then her hair came to the end with a little curl at the end. Her earrings were big golden triangles and her necklace went gracefully around her neck. The necklace was gold as well. Raven slowly raised her hands to her face and toughed it. It was real all right.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Talk about a change in face. Though what Raven didn't see was her raven mood ring on her figure.

"All right the first step to getting out of here is to figure out where we are. And we are…where?" asked a confused Beast Boy.

_Well judging by the people selling fruit and jewels I think it's safe to say that we are not in the future. Now are we in the past and if so how far back are we and were are we on a map?_

"Hey! Look it's a monkey. And it is brown and has a little purple hat on." Chimed Beast Boy.

"Come here little guy. I won't hurt ya dude. That's it, that's it. Good. Where have ya been Abu?"

_Wait…what did I just say? How did I know this? Wow and I thought that Raven could only do that._

Just as the monkey came to Beast Boy something or someone grabbed his arms and started to drag him away.

"Hey! Wait! What did I ever do to you? Are you even listing to me? Stop it! ABU! Help!" screamed Beast Boy as he was being dragged to the palace. He was making so much noise they finally had to hit him on the head and that made him black out completely. The last thing he remembered was the sounds of… 'I think it worked. Ya we finally got Aladdin!' And then total darkness swallowed him in their warm arms.

"Where am I?" asked Beast Boy.

"Ello, Aladdin, ello." Said Abu from the top of the dungeon.

"Abu. Down here. Help me out of this, will ya?" said Beast Boy er I mean Aladdin.

Abu then gets on to Aladdin's knee and then hops down and puts his little vest on over his head like a shawl that a woman wears into the market place and starts to act like Jasmine. He even had her big eyes and was swinging his tail with one hand while the other was holding the shawl to his head. " Wa wa wa wa AHHHHHHHHHH!" He says and then throws his little arms up in frustration.

"Hey she was in trouble. She was worth it." Said Aladdin dreamily.

"_Wait who was worth it and did I meet her and where am I and what the heck am I doing talking to a monkey? Wait wait. I think that this might be an advantage for me. Maybe if I just play along for a little while and see where it leads me. Who knows, I could end up meeting a princesses, like that would ever happen." _Thought Beast Boy and almost laughed aloud.

"Ya ya ya." Said Abu while trying to find the right pick for this particular lock.

"Don't worry Abu I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat remember? Abu rolls his eyes there is a law. She's going to marry a prince. Abu gets the handcuffs off (Ta Da says Abu) she deserves a prince. Aladdin sigh I'm a fool Abu." Said Aladdin finishing his long speech.

"Only fools give up so quickly boy." Said a strange voice that seemed to come from all different all direction at once.

"Who are you?" Questioned Aladdin.

"A lonely prisoner like yourself. But together, perhaps we could be more." Said an old man that has a hump on his back and a long white beard that trailed down to were the floor touches. His leg and arms sickly sight to feast your eyes upon. They were so skinny and bony that they were almost transparent.

"I'm listing." Said Beast Boy er I mean Aladdin.

"There is a cave boy, a cave of wonders filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams. Even enough to impress your princesses I wager." Said the man as he began to walk away slowly.

"Jafar could you hurry up? I'm dying in here! AHHHHHHH!" screamed Eago as Jafar pushed him back into his costume.

'_Whoa hold the phone. I know a princess, cool! I think? Um…now if I could only remember what her name was. It started J I think Jane no Jill, Joy, Jackie, Johnny, Jamie, Julia, Jasmine, Juliana, wait Jasmine. Yes that's it Jasmine. Cool time to play along again. I'm such a good actor._

"But the rules say only a prince can marry…" Started Aladdin.

"You've herd of the golden rule haven't you? Whoever have has the gold makes the rules." He then smiled and you could see all his poor teeth that had not even taking the first thought about. Not a great site to see.

"Why would you want to share all this wonderful treasure with me?" asked Aladdin.

" I need young legs and a strong back to go in after it." Completed Jafar.

"One problem. It's out there and we're in here." Said Aladdin pointing out the obvious which was the sure final way of knowing it was he and not Aladdin.

"Ahhh. But things aren't always as they seem?" said Jafar and hobbled over to a wall and tapped it to reveal a secret passageway leading to outside the palace walls.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Jafar. And held out his hand to shake on it to seal the deal.

The wind in the cold moonlit desert whipped against Aladdin's skin as if 1,000 needles were coming at him at a time. It made his eyes blur and his knees give way but no way this would stop him. It couldn't. Never!

_When I said I wanted to keep playing along I didn't know that that meant doing THIS! Wow what have I gotten myself into this time? Sighs Oh well, Raven always barrels me out…Raven. Where is she? She could be hurt, or worse. I have got to hurry. The sooner I get him wherever he wants the sooner I can find Raven._

They finally got to their destination.

They came to a giant sand hill that appeared to be taking form of a giant tiger. His eyes were glowing a bright yellow and can strike fear into any heart. They seem to pierce right through your soul. Though it did remind him of someone very familiar. Raven…

" Who disturbs my slumber?" the great tiger asks and his voice is so string and without any emotion at all.

"Ra…Ra…Raven?" asked Beast Boy cautiously.

"Who?" asked the great tiger puzzled and cocked his head to the side?

Stupid question.

"It is I…Aladdin." He said cautiously.

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." Said the massive tiger, and then opened his mouth which contained stairs going down deeper into his throat. Aladdin started going down. The stairs but heard a voice and turned around.

"Remember boy, first fetch me the lamp. Then you will have your rewarded." Said the old man. (Cough cough Jafar cough cough. Sorry)

" Come on Abu." Said Aladdin motioning for Abu to follow.

They went down the stairs, which seemed to go on forever. Finally they came to an end. At the end there was an old creaking, wooden door. Slowly he opened it. There before him was all the treasures of a thousand, no, ten thousand sultans.

" Would you look at that? Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer then the Sultan." Exclaimed Aladdin.

Now of course Abu, who loves nothing more then gold and jewels was thinking he has died and gone to Heaven. His little eyes glazed over by how much gold and jewels there was. He started to run over to it and was almost there, in mid-leap when he heard…

"ABU! Don't touch anything. We got to find that lamp." Said Aladdin. Abu slowly resumed form on the ground and went over to where Aladdin was standing and rested at his feet while pouting. What they both did not notice was a carpet was starting to follow them. Slowly at first but then faster and faster until Abu thought he heard something in the air. He turned around but only saw a purple carpet on the floor. He continued to follow Aladdin but heard it again so he turned around yet again. The only thing remaining besides pile upon pile of gold was a purple carpet rolled up in a tight wrap resting on a pile of gold.

"Aladdin, Aladdin," said Abu tugging on Aladdin's pants.

"Abu will you knock it off!" said Aladdin.

"Humph," said Abu and kept walking. He heard the sound again but this time he kept walking for a little ways and turned around. There was nothing there. (I know! Totally unexpected. Lol) (I was being sarcastic.) The rug was actually behind Abu's back and slowly lifted up his little purple hat. Abu turned around in defense position and attack all rolled into one. He then slowly turned around and saw a carpet behind him with HIS hat. Well he ran Aladdin. He climbing up the back of him and wouldn't let go yet somehow managed to turn Aladdin's head around so he could see the Carpet.

"ABU! ABU are you CRAZY! A magic carpet." He said the last sentence in astonishment.

"Come on, come on out. I'm not gonna hurt you." Coaxed Aladdin.

Carpet starts to come out. He bends down and picks up Abu's hat and dusts it off, and then gives it to Aladdin. Aladdin gives it to Abu who grabs his hat, climbs on the top of Aladdin's head and starts yelling.

"Take it easy Abu. He doesn't bite. Thanks." Says Aladdin and carpet starts to leave.

" Wait a minute. Don't go! Maybe you can help us?" Asks Aladdin.

Carpet points to himself then flies in a tight circle around Aladdin's waist.

"Whoa. See we're trying to find this lamp." Finished Aladdin.

Carpet starts to go off in one direction and then motions for Aladdin to follow him.

" I think he knows where it is." Exclaimed Aladdin.

Carpet leads them down many passageways. The treasure starts to slowly disappear, and in its place were sharp rocks until finally Carpet leads them down to a door. Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet go in it and they find a big lake with a very narrow strip of stepping-stones that go to the very center of the cave. The rocks then go to steep rocky stairs and they go to the top where a soft light is touching the top of something shiny.

"Wait here!" Says Aladdin to Abu and Carpet.

Slowly Aladdin starts to hop across the stepping-stones being careful not to step in what looked like water but might be something else. He made it to the edge on the other side and started to climb the stairs, while Carpet and Abu were watching him. Suddenly Abu spots a very large ruby being held by what from the looks of it looked like a gold monkey. Abu starts to reach for the humongous jewel in the golden monkeys arms. Meanwhile Aladdin is now approaching the lamp and thinks that now this will finally all be over. He's at the top and reaches for the brassy lamp. He picks it up.

_Finally, I'm almost there. I really need to find Raven; she could be dead, Or WORSE! I must have to read something on it to go home. Like a spell Raven reads and says all the time? I think I see something._

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here for." Asks Aladdin when he starts to turn around to show off his prize to Carpet and Abu but sees something that could make you have a heart attack. He sees Abu inches away from the large ruby jewel in the golden monkeys hands.

" ABU! NOOOOOOO!" Screams Aladdin in a final attempt to try and stop Abu. Abu though grabs the jewel and as soon as his little fingers touches it a voice comes out of know where.

"Impede! You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will never see the light of day again! (The golden monkey melts.)

A great rumble like an earthquake travels through the tiger and Aladdin starts to lose his balance.

_No problem. I can just change into a bird. Ok now! Now! NOW! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING! AH! NO ONE SAID MY POERS WERE GONE!_

"WHOA!" Screams Aladdin and starts to fall. Carpet sees this and starts to shot after Aladdin. The water turns into a flowing sea of magma, which Aladdin is going to. Carpet catches him before he falls into the bowling lava. Abu who as trying to reach Aladdin is stuck in the middle of the great sea of lava and the rock he is standing on starts to get lower. All around him the rocks start to pop until only his is left, just in time, Aladdin grabs Abu.

"Got ya!" says a relieved Aladdin. He then looks behind him and sees a great wave of lava starting to take form and coming towards them as well.

" Carpet lets move!" Says Aladdin and Carpet takes off. Trying desperately to escape the wave of lava closing in on them. They fly through the rooms they walked through to get to the lamps chambers. Abu scared grabs on to Aladdin's head and covers his eyes, refusing to let go while Aladdin is stuck trying to peel Abu off him so he can tell Carpet what to do and where to turn.

"ABU! ABU, this is no time to panic." Says Aladdin finally getting Abu's hands off his eyes. All of a sudden a wall starts to come towards them and it looks like they're going to hit them for sure.

"Start panicking. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams Aladdin, as Carpet makes a sharp turn barely missing the wall. In their rush to escape the lava, Carpet hits a rock, sending Abu crashing down with Carpet and Aladdin flying through the air and hits the wall with his back then stomach and then in a last attempt grabs the ledge of the cave opening with his hands. He sees the old man.

"Help me!" Pleaded Beast Boy/Aladdin.

"Throw me the lamp!"

"I can't!"

"First give me the lamp!"

"Here!" Says Aladdin starting to lose his grip on the ledge.

"At last!" says the old man with joy. He starts to pull out a knife from the inside of his robes.

"What are you doing?" asked Aladdin.

" Giving you your reward." He said in his old man voice then it turns into Jafar's voice.

"Your eternal reward." And with that Jafar plunging the knife towards Aladdin but just in time Abu comes from know where and jumps on Jafar's face and goes wild while Aladdin can't hold on anymore and falls to what looks like his death. Carpet that was stuck under a huge rock sees Aladdin and pulls with all his strength to tries and reach Aladdin. Finally with a snap he gets out from under the rock and flies towards Aladdin, catching him. Jafar finally manages to throw off Abu; it was to late to kill Aladdin for himself but forgets about this quickly for he wants to get to his treasure. The lamp. He reaches into his pocket fir the rusty beat up lamp.

"It's mine, it's all mine! I…where is it? No! NO!"

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it and I'm almost done with the next, so see ya and remeber. Review. Thanks oh and wait. I'm open to any suggestions on my story. Ok bye ya'll! 


	6. Never Had A Friend Like Me!

At the Palace…

Jasmine is sitting on a beautiful white fountain, crying for she has lost something.

_What's wrong with me? I…feel like I'm missing something. Something very dear to m, but I…I can't remember what. Are these…tears? But for who and why am I crying for…I can't cry…I'm not meant to cry. Why though? I have to get out of here and find, I…can't remember, who am I looking for, why…Why can't I remember? What's this? A ring of a raven with rubies around it. What…what its…changing colors but why? It's an…a…__Forget-me-not blue. __But why can't I remember…what's my real name? Jasmines what I'm going by but that just doesn't seem right._

"Jasmine, dearest, what's wrong?" asks the Sultan who placed a comforting hand on his daughter.

"Jafar…has done something…terrible." Crocked Jasmine.

"Now dearest, we'll set it right, tell me everything."

Aladdin wakes up slowly rubbing his head.

" My head. We're trapped! Why that two face son of a jackal." He said shaking his wrists while Abu mimicked him.

"Well whoever he was he's long gone with that lamp." Said Aladdin looking down.

"Not ah! " Says Abu and pulls the lamp out of his vest pocket.

"Why you hairy little thief." Said Aladdin while taking the lamp from Abu and looking at it.

"Hey I think there's something written here," he said while trying to rub the dust off, "but its…hard to make out." And with that the lamp semi exploded in Aladdin's hands. A colorful cloud comes out, turns blue and starts to yell.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck." Said a blue giant that had a transparent tail in the place of two legs.

"Hang on a minute." Says the giant and takes Aladdin by the back of his neck and puts him on a rock that acted like a coat rack.

(Turns head all the way around.) "Whoa, hello ladies and gentlemen. It's great to be back. Hi there, where you from? What's your name?" And hold the mike out to Aladdin.

"Uh…Bea…Al…Aladdin."

"Aladdin! Can we call you Al or maybe just Den or maybe laddy? Sounds like here boy here." Says the giant and all of a sudden has a Scottish scarf around his neck and is calling an imaginary dog that in a moment the owner disappears and the blue dog comes. And then they both vanish in a puff of blue smoke.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

"Wow." Says Aladdin touching the top of his head. "I must have hit my head harder then I thought."

"Do you smoke," asked the giant and smokes rises from the magic that he was doing.

"Mind if I do? Ha ha ha ha ha." Then notices Carpet.

"Rug man. Haven't seen you in a few millenniums." Says the giant and they do a little secret handshake.

"Give me some tassel, ya ya. You seem a lot smaller then my last master." Says the giant turning his attention back to Aladdin.

"Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute…I'm your master?" exclaimed Aladdin.

"Yes he can be taught." Said the giant who touched Aladdin's head and a gradation hat diploma appeared.

" What do you wish of me? The ever impressive?" And turns into a muscle building guy.

"The world contents?" he says as he is in a small little box trying to get out desperately. Then goes to the middle of the cavern and turns and his arms wraps around him while other blue people appear.

"But never duplicated. (Repeats)

" Genie of the lamp." He says and twists his head while saying and Aladdin and Abu do to.

"He then turns into a little guy. Thank you thank you, right here from the lamp. Wish fulfillment."

"Whoa, whoa, wish fulfillment, like for more wishes?" asked Aladdin.

"Three wishes to be exact." Said Genie holding up three figures. "Exact. That's it. Un dos tre, no substation, exchanges or refunds."

"" Now I know I must be dreaming."

"MASTER! I don't think you know what you got so sit back and let me eliminate the possibilities." Said Genie rising in the air turning white and turning.

"Well, Ali baba had them 40 thieves." Sings Genie as he holds up his hands like he has cards in them.

"And Scheherazade had a thousand tales." The thieves start to circle around Aladdin who is sitting helplessly on a rock while the thieves have their swords out and are pointing at him.

" Well master you're in luck cause up your sleeves you got a magic that never fails…" And Genies head comes out of Aladdin's vest and then his big strong blue arms are in place of where Aladdin's should be and start to punch out all the thieves.

"You got power in your corner now… You got some ammunition in your tank." Says Genie and is first massaging Aladdin's back wearing a gray sweatshirt and getting him ready to fight. Then he turns into a red firework and lights himself.

" Some heavy ammunition in your tank." He explodes and barely misses Abu and Aladdin's head.

"You got some poof, pizzazz, yahoo and how…" He turns blue again and is in his lamp coming out of it because he made Aladdin rub the lamp. "See all you got to do is rub that lamp (Genie comes out in a colorful smoke) and I'll say…"

"Mr. Aladdin sir, what be your pleasure be? Let me take your order jot it down." And with that he turns into a French waiter, and has a pencil and pad and at jot it down magic comes from the tip of the pencil and pretends to write it down.

"You ain't never had a friend like me." Sings Genie and laughs nudging carpet then gets up in Aladdin's face.

" Life is a restaurant," with his hands he makes a dish with a silver top on it to keep whatever was inside warm and Aladdin opens it, "and I'm your maitre d" And turns into a chicken but with his head still singing to a shocked Aladdin.

" Come on whisper what it is you want." As Genie's ear gets bigger. "You ain't never had a friend like me." 4 Genies appear and all go around Aladdin who is now sitting in a barber's chair. All of them are attending to a different part.

"Yes sir," One attending to his hair, toenails, figures, and shaving. "We pride our selves on serves. You the boss," A chair appears, "The king," Abu and Carpet are fanning Aladdin. "The Shah." All the treasures that were there before come back behind the chair.

"Say what you wish." Food appears. "It's yours true dish," And Genie takes Aladdin's hat, looks in it and then shakes out whatever he thinks in it which turns out to be a billion chips burying everyone. " How about a little more baklava?"

"Have some of column A." Aladdin's is standing barely on top of a pillar with food on it. Then falls. "Try all of column B." A stack of food comes out and catches Aladdin. It's made entirely of food.

"I'm in the mood to help you dude," Sings Genie and catches Aladdin before he hits the ground on a red pillow. Then opens his mouth and his tongue came out in the shape of stairs. Then a blue person in a white tux comes out and down the stairs. "You ain't never had a friend like me!" Then he summersaults into the air and lands in the splits. Hands come from know where, they have faces drawn on them, and then to Aladdin's amazement they come to life.

(Wa, wa, wa) My, my. (Wa, wa, wa) On no!" and puts his hands in the air then starts to walk with the hands. (Wa, wa, wa) My, my, my." Then the hands come together and smash Genie while he's going wild.

" Can your friends do this?" Genie says while he pulls his own head off and 3 more heads appear and starts to juggle them.

"Can your friends do that?" Asks Genie and then toss all the heads one by one to Aladdin who is now juggling them and spinning one of them on his figure like a basketball.

"Can your friends pull this?" Questions Genie and with that he reaches into a hole he made by cupping his hand to his arm and then pulls his own tall out and starts to spin except for the one hand acting like a hat.

"Out their little hats." And he turns into a while bunny for only two seconds and then turns into a purple dragon.

"Can your friends go WHOO"? He says the last word while breathing fire. "Hey looky here." He says as the flames he blow turns into 3 girls with long black ponytails. They all start to go up to Aladdin and dance with him.

"Can your friends go abra cadabra"? He sings while dancing in the spot light and then puts his hands to his face and "Let her rip" (You can guess what he does) "and then make the sucker" The girls leave in a poof one by one "Disappear?"

"So don't get all slack jawed" Opens mouth and is very small on Aladdin's hand. "Buggy-eyed," Eyes pop out. Then crawls across his two out stretched hands and is kneeling and dives " I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers."

"You got a bona fide certified (Dumps Aladdin in pool) you got a Genie for your charged affairs." And wraps Aladdin up into the bona fide certificate and then unwraps him with a whip.

"I got a powerful urge to help you out." Then he puts his hand to his ear and whispers to Aladdin. "So what you wish I really wanna know."

"You got a list that's 3 miles longs no doubt" And pulls a list out of his ear and pretends to clean him. "And all you got to do is rub like so, oh" And he whips the ground and all around Aladdin guards appear and are dancing and Aladdin has 8 arms, 3 of which are dancing. Then 3 girls come out from behind him.

"Mr. Aladdin sir, have a wish or two or three," and Aladdin leans in to give one of the girls a kiss.

"I'm on the job." Aladdin kisses Genie and opens his eyes, which are very wide. "You big nabob." Genie says and bats long eyelashes.

"You ain't never," Genie does come magic and yellow elephants appear dancing. "Never had a friend."

"You ain't," Aladdin points where the magic goes. "Never had a friend," Camels appear dancing and gold is all around them. "Never had a friend."

"You ain't never," Guards appear. "Had a" Rubies and the girls dancing on it with boats. "Friend"

"Like ME!" Agra bar appears in a flash and everyone's dancing. The elephants throw Aladdin up in the air with a blanket and then he comes down. Genie is now dancing his heart out. Abu is going mad and gathering up all the gold into his little hat and in a tornado all the stuff disappears.

"You ain't never had a friend like me!" Says Genie and then is on the cave floor and has an applauses sign over him going beep, beep, beep. Carpet is applauding and Abu shakes his hat upside down looking for gold and when there is none makes a pouting face, puts his hat back on and cross his little arms.

"Wait, you're going grant me any three wishes I want. Right?" Asked Aladdin thinking of more then a billion wishes he could want. Like for Beast Boy he would wish for three things. Raven to actually like him a little, have his mom and dad come back alive, and most importantly have Slade killed because he hurt Raven so much.

"Ah, almost. There are a few provinces, a couple of quick pro quos." Said Genie counting on now 12 fingers per hand.

"Like…" Asked Beast Boy hoping it wasn't what he might think it was.

"Um… Rule number one. I can't kill anyone." He said while he slide his finger across his neck and it came off into his hand but he was surprisingly still talking. "So don't ask."

_DARN IT! There goes one of my three wishes. Oh well we can take Slade by ourselves. At least my parents and me will see each other again. _

"Rule number two. I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." Said Genie whose head was back on his shoulders. Then he turned into lips and hugs Aladdin first pinching his check then he kisses him saying… " Why you little punim there."

_SHOOT! There goes my second wish. Though I don't think I would want Raven to love me because a wish made her. I want her to want to like me on her own free will. Oh well, at least I've got one wish left._

" Rule number three." Said Genie as he went back on his back straight as a board and rising up while saying… "I can't bring anyone back from the dead." As he said that like I said he rose up and he turned green with gooey green stuff dripping of his arms and legs and I guess anywhere else. He picked up one of the strands and showed it to Aladdin while Aladdin covered his mouth to prevent throwing up.

" It's not a pretty picture. I Don't Like Doing IT! Other then that, you got it." Said Genie who went from being green to blue like he always was and put his hands out in front of him like riding a book and hiding his face behind them in a low bow.

"Hmm…" Said Aladdin stroking his chin in thought and Abu on his shoulder. They were both thinking the same thing. Aladdin looked to Abu to see if he really should. Abu gave him the thumbs up sign and so Aladdin with a sly look on his face asked Genie a question.

"Oh…(Yea says Abu.) Provisos? Like limitations. On wishes? Some all-powerful Genie. Can't even bring people back from the dead." While Aladdin was saying Genie looked over his hands glaring at Aladdin almost as bad as Raven could do. I don't know Abu. Looks like we're going to have to find our own way out." Said Aladdin hoping that this challenging Genie would trigger the right amount of emotion so he would get them out without having to…

Well Genie had had it! He put his foot down right there and then. Literally. "Excuse me." He said in a punkish voice. " Are you looking at me? Did you rib my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And now you're walking out on me? I Don't Think So, Not Right Now!" He said his face turning red. " YOU'RE GETTING YOUR THREE WISHES BOY SO SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Genie how at the last raised his index finger. Aladdin being scared because he never saw a Genie mad before, or for that much a Genie did as he was told and sat down on Carpet.

" In case of emergency the exits are here, here, here, here, here, anywhere, keep your arms and hands inside the carpet. We're Out of HERE!" Said Genie as he pulled up on carpet who started to fly up with rocket busters and penetrated the sand and they we're truly gone.

Ya uh sorry for not updating but no one has told me to so... 


	7. Meeting You

HI EVERYONE! I'm not dead! lol sorry I didn't know what I should write then I didn't get a lot of reviews so I thought no one cared but they do lol! So here's the third part of Aladdin there will be only one more part then what will happen? Well they'll be sent to another world again. Hey ya'll give me sugestions on movies and I'll so them! Thanks plaese please please comment thank you! Also check out my otehr stories to! Thanks! Oh and if I get 8 reviews for this chapter then no matter what time it is (unless I'm sleeping which then I'll do it in the morning) I'll wriet a whole no chapter and have it up in the next 4 hours. Thanks and keep supporting me! BYE!

_

* * *

_

_Meeting You_

At The Palace

"Jafar, this is an outrage! If it weren't for all your years of loyal service…" Trailed off the Sultan whose hat fell over his eyes so he propped it back up and blowing the feather away from his face.

"From now on you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, BEFORE they are beheaded!" Said the Sultan.

" I assure you, your highness it won't happen again!" Said Jafar who was in a deep bow before the Sultan.

" Jasmine," Said the Sultan who looked over at his daughter who had her arms crossed over her chest, which was very uncharacteristic like for the princess her but most like the girl who she really was. Raven. The Sultan pulled over Jasmine.

"Jafar," He said and took Jafar out of his low bow placing but of their hands on top of another.

"Let's put this whole messy business behind us! Please!" He said letting go of their hands that were still on top of one another.

" My most humble apologies to you as well, Princess." He said bringing her near to him, which she didn't like at all for some reason or another but she just had a weird feeling that she didn't like it. So she pulled her hand out of his very fast, and looked him square in the eye. Saying something only loud enough for Jafar to here.

" At least some good well come out of me being forced to be married! When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of YOU!" She finished and left the room. For some reason she felt good about being mean to him. Kind of like she used to do to someone all the time, but she just couldn't think of who.

Jafar laughs.

" That's nice. All settled then," Said the Sultan thinking that his daughter said something nice to him because it was very uncommon for her not too. She was raised better then that.

"Now Jasmine getting back to the suitor business. Jasmine…Jasmine…Jasmine!" He said as he ran after her as fast as his little legs would carry him.

(Growls) "If only I had gotten that LAMP!" Said Jafar who was really mad and started to crush his golden snake staff.

" I will have the power to get ride of you" Mimicked Eago who sounded exactly like the princess.

"To think we have got to keep kissing up to that chump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives!" Said Eago out raged at the very thought of it.

"Don't worry Eago soon everything will be better."

"How what are you gonna do marry her and become…"

"KING!" they both said at the same time.

With Aladdin

"Thank you for choosing magic carpet for all your travel needs, don't exit until it's a complete stop. Thank you goodbye, goodbye."

"Well you proved me wrong now didn't you, now about me three wishes…"

"Does my ears deceive me, three? You are down by ONE boy!" Said Genie holding up one big finger.

"No, I never wished to get out, you did that by yourself." Said Beast Boy having his smart moment of the year. Well Genies mouth fell wide open.

"Alright you bad boy, but no more freebee's." Said Genie turning into a lamb and sticking his butt up on the last word.

"Fair enough, so three, I want them all to be worth while. Hey, what would you wish for?" Asked Beast Boy sincerely honest.

"Me?" asked a shock Genie "Well no one's ever asked me that before…but in my case…well no, nothing."

"No tell me, please"

"Freedom…" He said and for he first time he noticed the cuffs around Genies arms.

"You're a prisoner?"

"Ya I have phenomenal cosmic power but a itty-bitty living space."

"Oh Genie, that's terrible." Said Beast Boy looking down.

"To be my own master, not to have to poof everywhere, going," and he grabbed Aladdin on each emphasize. "WHAT do you need? What do YOU need? What do you NEED! But, oh…to be free…that would be better then all the magic and all the treasures in the entire world. But what am I talking about let's get real here."

"Well why?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Well the only reason that would happen is if my master would wish me free."

"Well I'll do it." Said Beast Boy.

"Uh-huh ya right." Said Genie and turned into a long nosed Pinocchio.

"No really" said Aladdin pushing his nose back changing him back into himself.

"I promise, after I make my first two wishes I'll use my last one to set you free." Said Aladdin.

""Well, here's hoping," said Genie shaking Aladdin's hand but as they were shaking Aladdin turned into Beast Boy and the real Aladdin appeared.

"Well…I was going to say let's make some magic but it looks like you already did."

"Uh…ya ha, ha. Uh wow, this is awkward." Said Beast Boy.

"Now who are you?" asked Genie.

"Dude, I am your Master…sort of…It's a long story."

"Ok, sure…and why are you green?" said the real Aladdin chiming in.

"Another long story," said Beast Boy once again scratching his head.

"Try me." They said in unison.

"On what?"

"Oh boy…no who are you?" asked Aladdin

"Well…I'm Beast Boy."

"…"

"…"

"Ok look," said Beast Boy and with that he shifted into a bird and flew around Genies head. "There, you believe me now."

"I guess…so you're not Aladdin, your Beast Boy."

"Ya Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, I live in a different universe."

"Sure…"

"Ok…"

*Sigh* "Ok Genie so aren't I still your Master?"

"Uh…I don't know nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Well technically I rubbed the lamp." Said Aladdin

"Dude, I made you rub it!"

"But it was still me,"

"No it was me!"

"NO IT WAS ME!"

"NO ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!!"

"ME!!!"

"ME!!!!" finally they both took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Genie who's your master?"

"Well both of you I guess."

"There, so dude, can we be friends?"

"Ya sure. It was stupid, besides your story probably has a lot more trouble in it then mine."

"Uh…Thanks?"

"Yep."

"Now," said Genie who had finally figured the whole thing out. "What is it that you both want most?"

"Well there's this girl." They both said at the same time then looked at each other.

"Uh. Wrong!" Said Genie holding up his hands in an X sign. Then went over to them both and knocked them on their heads. "I can't make anyone fall in love remember.

"But Genie," they both said then went off in different directions dreaming about her both talking about their girl.

"She's smart," said beast Boy thinking about Raven.

"And fun, and" said Aladdin thinking about Jasmine who was really Raven. Then they both were lost for words when Genie chimed in saying. "Pretty?"

"Beautiful," they both said at the same time.

"She's got these eyes that just," Said Beast Boy with a dreamy look on his face.

"And this hair that just…" said Aladdin.

"Wow…" said Beast Boy.

"And her smile," they both said then leaned against the tree they were by as Genie made fun of them but they didn't mind.

"But she's," said Beast Boy.

"The Princess," finished Aladdin looking like he was defeated as did Beast Boy but then they both got bright idea's and said it at the same time.

"Can you make me a prince?"

"Well let's look, oh here it is, to make a princes. Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words."

"Genie," they both said then stopped.

"Aladdin, what if he just makes you a prince? I could find a way to travel there to. That why'd I'd have a wish left, God knows I need them."

"Ya ok I think that would work," said Aladdin then continued on with his first wish. "Genie I wished you would make me a Prince!"

"ALRIGHT! WHOOO! FIRST!" said Genie as a dresser popped up behind him and Genie was in a tailor costume.

"That vest combo is way to third century. These patches what are we trying to say? Beggar? NO! Let's work with me here." Said Genie as he made measurements making the rulers tie him in a bow then he looked at him and pulled it as sparkles came out and when they were gone he was wearing a princes costume.

"Oh I like it, muy macho!" said Genie as Aladdin looked in the mirror and smiled a charming smile then looked over at Beast Boy flashing a smile and getting a thumbs up.

"It still needs something, what's it saying to me…it says mode of transportation. Monkey boy," said Genie clapping his hands. "Over here," as Abu grabbed the carpet to hide him.

"Here he comes, and what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah then riding your very own, brand new camel. Watch out they spit." Said Genie as Abu spit, Beast Boy watched on. Thinking that he could be the transportation.

"Hmmm…still not enough" said Genie snapping his fingers making Abu change into something else each time.

"Uh…Genie…"

"Still not enough," said Genie changing him into a white horse, "Hmm. What is it, what'd I need?" Said Genie as Abu finally turned back into his normal self.

"YES! HE'S A LAMUMBO SHIMING-"

"GENIE!" shouted Beast Boy.

"What?" Said Genie now paying attention to his other Master.

"I can be the transportation. Remember…Beast Boy!"

"But you'll be green." Said Aladdin.

"Oh ya…"

"Not with my magic! Now back to what I was saying." Said Genie now turning to Beast Boy, and when Beast Boy says the excitement in his eyes he had second thoughts.

"YES! HE'S A LAMUMBO SHIMING-"

"WAIT!"

"NOW WHAT!"

"Uh…I just wanted my wish."

"Oh sorry, of course," said Genie now turning his full attention to Beast Boy with Aladdin listening, wanting to hear what the other wanted.

"Well I know I can't ask you to kill anyone, but I still need help against Slade and all the evil dudes and I was hoping, or wishing that you'd stay with me…please…" trailed Beast Boy.

"Put it in wish form now,"

"Genie, I wish you'd always come to me when I call." Said Beast Boy and then a glowing light appeared around both him and Genie.

"What was that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"We're now connected together forever. When ever you need me just think of me and I'll come."

"Tanks…you can continue now."

"Ya sure?"

"Ya…"

"Really?"

"Ya,"

"Cause I'm not gonna stop."

"JUST DO IT!"

"YES! HE'S A LAMUMBO SHIMING DUMBO!" And with that Beast Boy turned into an elephant.

"Nice Beast Boy," commented Aladdin looking at him. "Ya look good!"

"He's got the outfit and the elephant but we're not done yet!" Said Genie waving his hands giving more magic out. "We're gonna make you a star."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, I think I've become a better writer now...lol. Well tell me about it! Thanks! BYE!


End file.
